


Derrière l'homme

by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance, drame, famille - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oOoPlumeStilinskioOo/pseuds/oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: Note : Blablabla, du jour. Une nouvelle fanfic sur Smallville est née en ce jour. Mary Kent n’existe pas dans la série tv. Il s’agit de la soeur de Clark, Martha a enfin eu une fille avec Jonathan Kent. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, à tous ! J’ignore combien il y aura de chapitres. Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf Mary Kent. Elle m’appartient.  Merci, à Almayen   pour m'avoir fait la correction.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Chloe Sullivan, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Lana Lang/Jason Teague, Lex Luthor & Original Character(s), Lionel Luthor/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapitre  1: Retour à la maison des Luthoriens

**Author's Note:**

> Note : Blablabla, du jour. Une nouvelle fanfic sur Smallville est née en ce jour. Mary Kent n’existe pas dans la série tv. Il s’agit de la soeur de Clark, Martha a enfin eu une fille avec Jonathan Kent. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, à tous ! J’ignore combien il y aura de chapitres. Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf Mary Kent. Elle m’appartient. Merci, à Almayen pour m'avoir fait la correction.

Lex Luthor n’avait pas le sourire ces derniers temps. Une personne lui manquait énormément, la soeur de Clark Kent. Mary Martha Kent. Sur la route le jeune milliardaire de Smallville roulait très vite sous la pluie avec sa Porsche rouge. La nuit était tombée à Smallville et avec la pluie cela n’arrangeait pas les choses sur la route. Ses pensées étaient embrumées par ses sentiments. Lex ne pleurait pas, mais il était furieux que Mary ait fui Smallville. Enfant, ils étaient très proches jusqu’à ce que Lionel envoie son fils à l’internat loin de la ville et loin des Kent. Surtout. La musique à fond, Lex ne faisait pas attention à la voiture d’en face, qui était un taxi. La pluie était trop dense sur la route...

Le chauve roulait à vive allure et le véhicule d'en face, avait perdu le contrôle de son véhicule. La route était trop glissante pour le chauffard et Lex ne pouvait pas l’éviter. Sa Porsche avait touché le côté droit du taxi jaune qui avait fait volte-face sur la chaussée. La toiture se trouvait vers le bas et dedans, il y avait une jeune femme rousse qui avait subi quelques blessures légères. Elle était inconsciente. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger à cause du choc, mais Lex pu sortir de son véhicule car n'avait pas été touché par l’accident. Le jeune Luthor se dirigea vers le taxi où il pouvait distinguer une jeune femme inconsciente à bord et il cassa la vitre avec l’aide de son coude. 

Il l’emmena vers la pelouse et en regardant mieux son visage, c’était elle, il l'avait reconnu. Mary Kent. Il n’en croyait pas ses yeux. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas eu le temps de sauver l’homme qui se trouvait encore dans la voiture. L’auto explosa sous ses yeux. L’explosion fut tellement forte que Lex fut propulsé au loin avec Mary. Son dos se cogna contre un arbre, mais son téléphone portable se trouvait à quelques pas de lui. Clark n’était pas là pour les sauver. 

Quelques heures plus tard, Mary se réveillait à l’hôpital avec un léger mal de crâne. Sa main était enveloppée dans un bandage épais et elle avait quelques égratignures sur son front ainsi que sur sa lèvre. Cependant, elle avait reconnu la chambre d'hôpital de Smallville et son cœur faisait un bond.  
Ça y est, elle était revenue à la maison. Enfin presque. Cependant, elle avait reconnu cette voix. Cette voix qui la faisait souffrir en permanence. Luthor. Mary avait fuit la ville à cause de cet amour impossible. Son mariage avec Helen l’avait fait souffrir. Le journal à scandale l’avait blessé énormément en plein cœur. Même si Lionel lui avait ouvert les yeux au sujet de la veuve noire, Lex était fou amoureux d’Helen ce qui obligea Mary de partir de Smallville. Malheureusement, hier soir le destin en avait décidé autrement pour eux. Mary ne pouvait plus fuir éternellement… C’était inévitable. Helen Bryce. Ce nom donnait la nausée à Mary Kent.

De retour à la réalité, le médecin arrivait dans la chambre et il n’était pas seul. Chloé était présente ainsi que Clark Kent. Mary était déjà debout et les résultats d’analyses étaient bons, donc Mary pouvait sortir de l'hôpital, mais une question lui brûla les lèvres :

―Chloé ? Clark ? Qu’est-ce….  
― Oh, tu es revenue ! S’exclama, la blonde en la regardant.  
― J’ai encore prévenu personne...Qui l’a fait ? Demanda Mary un peu sur les nerfs.  
― Un certain chauve milliardaire… Dit, Clark en la serrant dans ses bras, tu m’as manqué ! Reprit, son frère.  
― Moi aussi, grand frère, mais...Une seconde ! Lex est ici ? hurla-t-elle, en faisant un bond.  
― Il est parti. »Déclara, Chloé en se pinçant la lèvre, Il t’a sauvé la vie. Encore.  
― Je.. Désolée, je suis partie sans prévenir personne. Vous devriez me détester au lieu de m’aimer ! 

Chloé regarda Clark dans les yeux et elle lui dit :

―Bien sûr, mais tu es ma meilleure amie, imbécile ! Comment je pourrais te détester ?  
―J’ai fui Smallville à cause de ce qu’il s’était passé avec Helen, les conflits, les articles scandales.  
―Mary, tu es ma sœur. Lex a été un imbécile en épousant la mauvaise femme, mais il a changé. Fit, Clark en la rassurant un peu.  
―Qu’elle idiote, j’ai fui ma vie, mes amies, ma famille...A cause des sentiments…  
―Mary, on fait tous des erreurs, moi y compris. Tu es bientôt majeure, Mary. Dit, Clark.  
―Je sais et cela m'effraie encore un peu. Je fuis tout le temps les problèmes, ça a commencé avec lui.  
― Whitney a été un véritable con, je te l’accorde, mais Lex s'en ai mordu les doigts, dit Chloé. 

Le médecin écouta le trio et il intervint en regardant la fiche de Mary sous ses yeux :

― Vous pouvez partir d’ici, mademoiselle Kent.  
― Oh, bien, merci. Je ne supporte plus les hôpitaux.  
― Vous avez eu beaucoup chance que monsieur Luthor ai été là au bon moment  
― Que voulez-vous dire ? Monsieur ? » Demanda la concernée.  
―Si Luthor n’avait pas été là, vous seriez morte, à l’heure qui l’est…

Le silence faisait rage à l’intérieur de la chambre et Mary était un peu sous le choc :

―Je dois vraiment des excuses à Lex…  
―Je crois que oui, malheureusement. Dit, Clark.  
― Bon, mes affaires ont brûlé dans la voiture, j’ai mes papiers et mon portable….  
― Je t’emmène à la ferme, Mary ? Chez nos parents ? Demanda, l’aîné.  
― Tu ne dois plus fuir, Mary. Annonça, Chloé.  
―Tu as sans doute raison, Chloé. Emmène-moi chez Lex, Clark. 

Sur ces mots, le brun était fier de sa sœur cadette qui avait prit la bonne décision et Chloé était enfin satisfaite de sa meilleure amie. Mary ne voulait plus fuir Smallville. Enfin, elle fuyait Lex, mais elle ne voulait plus faire ça. La rousse voulait affronter le jeune milliardaire dans les yeux.

Au manoir des Luthor, Lex était encore sous le choc d’avoir eu cet accident avec Mary Kent. Deux mois qu’elle avait disparu des radars de Smallville et de Métropolis. Les deux mois étaient douloureux pour le jeune Luthor. Deux mois de solitude et de remords. Ce soir, les blessures étaient rouvertes à l’intérieur de son cœur et avec ce qu’il s’était passé avec le docteur Helen, la veuve noire. Cela lui avait servi de leçon. Le jeune Luthor se dirigea vers le mini-bars et se servit un verre d’alcool fort pour oublier ses problèmes de cœur. L’essentiel était que Mary soit saine et sauve dans cet accident de voiture qui avait été provoqué par lui. 

Il détestait Clark à cause de ses secrets, mais encore plus Mary qui avait décidé de fuir sa vie de Smallville. Non, c’était lui qu’elle voulait fuir à tout prix. Le jeune Luthor jeta son verre d’alcool dans la cheminée et il entendit une voiture arriver. Il était très tard, presque minuit. Qui pouvait le voir à cette heure tardive à part son père ? Son père qui était furieux après son mariage avec Helen. Il n’avait même pas été présent à son mariage. Quant à Helen, elle avait disparu depuis des mois de sa vue. La veuve noire avait déçu tout le monde. 

Lex tournait autour de son bureau et la grande porte s’ouvrit devant lui. Il n’y avait plus de majordome à cette heure tardive de la soirée. Soudain, il n’en croyait plus ses yeux et elle était là. La rousse qui submergeait de ses pensées. Les plus secrètes. Encore une fois, le jeune milliardaire avait bu pour faire face à ses problèmes. 

Il voulait toujours tuer l’un de ses proches, Clark et les autres, mais cela n’était qu’un échec à chaque fois. Il n’allait pas jusqu’au bout de ses actes. Lex avait une expression impassible devant la jolie rousse qui se tenait maladroitement face à lui. Blessée et fatiguée, par cette soirée. Après tout ce temps, Mary était enfin revenue chez elle, à Smallville, car elle en avait assez de fuir à cause de Lionel Luthor. 

Mary portait sa tenue sale de l’accident, car elle n’avait plus de vêtements à cause de M. Luthor. Du coup, elle se sentait sale et du sang se trouvait encore dans sa bouche. Ce qui était désagréable pour elle comme lui. Le silence y régnait depuis que la jeune fermière était présente dans la pièce et le chauve s’avança vers elle, froid. Sexe, drogue et alcool. Ils avaient connu ça - tous les deux -pendant des périodes compliquées. Mary respira intérieurement avant de prendre la parole, mais Lex changea de ton avant qu’elle ne puisse dire quelque chose :

―Ravi de te voir en pleine forme. Dit-il, dans un souffle.  
―Lex, je...Merci de m’avoir sauvé la vie, encore une fois. Dit-elle, en étant gênée.  
―Je ne savais pas que c’était toi qui se trouvait à bord du taxi, sinon, je ne l’aurais pas fait ! Dit, Lex avec sa voix habituelle.  
― Lex, je sais que tu es en colère contre moi. J’avais mes raisons de partir !  
― Helen a voulu me tuer, tu avais raison, j’avais tort, tu es contente ? S’énerva, le chauve.

Mary n’en croyait pas ses oreilles - “ Tu avais raison ? Ma parole, il se fiche de moi!”  
La voix de Lex était différente, mais il n’était pas lucide ce soir à cause de l’alcool. La rousse ne pouvait rien faire, car Lex était encore en colère contre elle, mais les choses étaient compliqués pour eux. Le destin n’était pas la cause de l’accident, mais cela a été causé par Jor-El.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Retour à la maison Kent

Dans le manoir des Luthoriens, le silence faisait rage à l'intérieur de l'office de Lex Luthor. Ce dernier était un peu fatigué à cause de l'accident, il y a quelques heures, mais Mary aussi. Les émotions, les mots étaient blessants, mais la fermière ne voulait pas le perdre encore une fois. Mais la nuit fut courte à cause de cette conversation et Lex conduisit Mary jusqu'à sa chambre habituelle. Il avait laissé la chambre , comme elle était avant. Dedans, il y avait encore ses vêtements, ses affaires ainsi que son maquillage dans la salle de bain. Rien n'avait bougé à l'intérieur de cette pièce ce qui surprenait Mary Martha Kent. À cet instant précis, Lex eut le regard qui pétillait dans le dos de la jeune femme. Il ne montrait jamais réellement ses sentiments envers elle, mais la fatigue fut présente pour tout le monde et Mary se retourna vers lui, surprise :

―Lex, je ne sais pas quoi dire...Tu as gardé mes affaires ?  
― Oui, car je savais que tu allais revenir, un jour. Bonne nuit, Mary.  
―Lex, attends. J'ai peur de dormir toute seule, ce soir. Tu veux bien rester ?  
― Mary...C'est une mauvaise idée, pour cette nuit, fit-il, en retenant ses émotions, Mary, je suis en colère contre toi, mais notre amitié est importante.  
― Lex, je... Je te demande pardon, je voulais juste te protéger, quand j'ai quitté Smallville, et on m'a...kidnappé... Bafouilla-t-elle, en sanglot.  
― Quoi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas téléphoné quand tu as eu l’occasion ?  
― Je ne pouvais pas...Sinon, elle allait te tuer, Lex. C'était ça, mon secret, et si je suis revenue à Smallville, c'est parce que tu me manquait trop... 

Il n'en crut pas ses oreilles et l'expression de Lex se changea aussitôt devant les paroles de la jeune fermière des Kent qui était bouleversée par ces événements :

― Je suis désolée, j'ai craqué ! fit-elle, en ne tenant plus debout.  
―Mary, il faut que je te parle. Assieds-toi, s'il te plaît. 

Le ton de Lex fut encore différent et doucement, Mary s'assit à ses côtés, les yeux fatigués et Lex aussi. Ils échangèrent des regards pendant la discussion :

― Mary, Gabe m'a prévenu, quand il t'a retrouvé. Dit le chauve.  
―Comment, mais alors... tu étais déjà au courant de ma situation ? ―Oui, et j'étais fou de rage, car je n'étais pas là pour te protéger.  
― Lex, tu n'y es pour rien, je t'assure. Je suis aussi fautive et tu étais chez les Sullivan pendant que j'étais dans les vapes ? Reprit-elle, en écarquillant ses yeux, Lex ?  
―Oui, j'ai été là. Tu partais chez les Sullivan quand on eut l'accident ?  
―Mmhh..Oui, mais personne ne le savait que j'étais chez eux, je me trompe ?  
―Effectivement, j'étais le seul a être au courant, Gabe a fait le nécessaire. 

Suite à ces mots, toute la fatigue accumulée se fit sentir et Mary s'endormit dans les bras de Lex qui l'a déposa sur le lit baldaquin qui était propre depuis son départ. La rouquine avait eut beaucoup trop d'émotions depuis son retour à Smallville et le jeune Luthor ne put s'empêcher de caresser doucement son front . Mary dormit paisiblement et Lex resta auprès d'elle, jusqu'à son réveil. La nuit se passa lentement à Smallville et au manoir des Luthor, le silence y régna.

À son réveil, la jeune Kent se retrouva toute seule dans son lit. Lex avait laissé son gilet violet qu'il avait oublié hier soir dans le salon. Mary se réveilla avec des maux de tête, mais son mouvement fut brusque à son réveil - ce qui déclencha son étourdissement. Dans l'autre pièce, Lex buvait sa bouteille d'eau et Dominic était là pour le travail. Non, il était là pour son père qui se trouvait toujours à Métropolis. Lionel avait été obligé de réduire le nombre de travailleurs dans l'usine de Smallville, mais Lex s'y était opposé » fortement, car pour gagner de l'argent il fallait augmenter le nombre d'employés de l'usine. Sauf que Dominic comprit qu'il n'était pas pas seul dans cette maison familiale. Le blond fut en colère devant le fils Luthor et il entendit une voix féminine qui se trouvait derrière lui. C'était Mary. Dominic employait un ton agressif envers le jeune Luthorien et Mary n'en crut pas ses oreilles : il menaçait Lex devant elle. Ensuite, l'employeur de Lionel donna un coup de coude sur l'épaule gauche de Mary et il ne s'excusa pas auprès d'elle, avant de partir. Le blond repartit les mains vides et partit dans la grande ville pour y travailler.

Mary entra un peu plus dans le bureau de Lex qui but encore une gorgée d'eau devant elle. Son regard était inquiet, mais rien de grave se dessinait sur son visage. La fermière ne portait plus les mêmes habits que la veille. Aujourd'hui, la rouquine portait un simple pantalon en jean avec des trous et un haut court qui dégarnissait ses épaules larges. Lex avait le sourire aux lèvres devant elle, ce matin. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la fille Kent puis lui servit un verre d'eau. Mary saisit le verre et remercia Lex de vive voix :

― Je dérange au mauvais moment, on dirait.  
― Tu ne me déranges pas, Mary.Juste que Dominic ne m'a jamais aimé, c'est un employé de mon père.  
― Ah je vois ! Tu as eu un problème avec l'usine, c'est ça ? Que s'est-il passé ? Une explosion ?  
― Un accident électrique, mais rien de grave, sois sans crainte. Ça arrive souvent, ces derniers temps.  
― Je vois. Je suis de retour et ton usine explose. C'est une drôle de coïncidence, tu ne crois pas ?  
―Cela n'a rien avoir avec toi, miss Kent. Je t'assure, lui dit-il, en s'approchant d'elle, mais elle recula.  
― D'accord, Lex. Je te crois. Je trouve juste que Dominic agit d'une façon étrange, mais je me fais des idées.  
― Dominic ? Il a toujours été comme ça, quand j'emmène des femmes à la maison. Il a peur que je m'écarte des affaires.  
Mais je ne suis pas n'importe qui. Je voulais te voir pour te dire quelque chose, Lex. 

Là, la fermière fit une pause dans sa phrase et Lex fut intrigué devant la rouquine qui perdit un peu ses moyens lorsque le chauve reprit la parole en face d'elle, l'air calme :

―Mary ? Tu voulais me dire quoi au juste ? » lui, demanda-t-il, sur le vif.  
―Je voulais te dire merci, pour hier soir. Je ne voulais pas dormir toute seule, car j'avais peur.  
― Je t'en prie. Après ce que tu as vécu, c'est normal que tu aies un peu peur, non ?  
―Sans doute, mais je ne veux pas devenir parano après ce qu'il s'est passé avec les Teague...  
―Ne t'inquiète pas. Le manoir est aussi ta maison ne l'oublie pas Kent. 

―Quand Lex dit cette phrase, Mary se noya dans ses yeux et eut le hoquet devant le milliardaire :  
― Je meurs de faim, mais mes parents me manquent. Ils doivent se poser des questions.  
―Je comprends, mais tu me jures que tu diras rien au sujet de ton kidnapping ? C'est trop dangereux pour ta famille.  
―Je vais essayer. L'année n'a pas encore commencé à Smallville, je vais reprendre le lycée.  
―C'est une bonne chose, Mary. Tu as toujours ta place à la Torch, tes articles me manquent.  
―C'est gentil. Si jamais notre relation vient à s'ébruiter, tu...  
―J'attendrais que tu sois prête, Mary. J'ai du temps libre, je t'emmène chez tes parents. »  
―Merci, Lex. Pour la conversation, d'hier soir. Tu étais sérieux ? Tu as toujours été près de moi ?  
―Oui, jusqu'à ton réveil. Je voulais mettre la main sur ces connards qui t'ont faits ça...  
―Lex, je vais bien je t'assure. Je veux juste tourner cette page de souffrance et sache que je ne t'ai jamais trahit devant mes ravisseurs. Si jamais ils disent publiquement pour nous ?  
― Ils n'ont aucune preuve de notre relation, Mary. Ne réfléchit pas trop, d'accord ?  
― Hum, tu as sûrement raison, Lex. Allons voir mes parents. 

Lex acquiesça de la tête et prit ses clés de voiture qui se trouvaient sur sa droite et éteignit la musique avec l'aide de sa télécommande traditionnelle. Dehors, Mary était détendue dans la luxueuse Porsche grise. Sa rouge était en panne à cause de l'accident, mais il y en avait une autre en réserve. Cette fois, il roulait moins vite, car Mary détestait les sensations fortes comme les manèges ou encore les vols d'avions. En ouvrant la fenêtre, la brise du vent lui caressa la nuque et Lex eut un léger sourire au coin de sa lèvre. Il adorait cet instant de solitude avec elle. C'était comme dans son rêve, lorsqu'il avait été dans le coma après son accident d'avion avec Helen. Son regard se posa de nouveau sur la route et au loin il distingua la ferme des Kent.

Dehors, Clark crut voir la voiture de Lex qui arrivait sur le chemin de sa demeure et Jonathan sortit au même moment, car il aida sa femme pour porter les muffins jusqu'à sa voiture. Car elle avait eu une commande à faire pour Lana Lang, en ville. Le Talon avait toujours besoin de Martha Kent pour ses pâtisseries parfaites. Dehors, la Porsche s'arrêta net devant Clark et il vit sa sœur à travers le pare-brise. Enfin, elle était de retour à la maison et la rouquine sortit de la voiture puis Lex lui dit quelque chose avant de repartir :

― Je viendrais te chercher, ce soir. Tu es d'accord ?  
― C'est d'accord, Lex. Merci encore, pour hier soir.  
―Ton père me fusille du regard, je vais y aller. Sois prudente.  
―Comme jamais, merci Lex. 

Après ces mots, le chauve repartit à l'usine familiale...


	3. Chapitre 3 : Retour aux sources

Une fois arrivée à la maison familiale, Clark et Chloé l’attendirent dehors, en souriant jusqu’aux lèvres. Mal à l’aise, Mary Kent fit signe de main mais ne vit toujours pas son père Jonathan Kent, le plus buté de la famille en ce qui concerne les Luthoriens. En soufflant péniblement et faiblement, son regard se posa enfin sur le blond de la famille, son père. La rouquine sut que cela sera difficile de revenir à la maison après des mois d’absences sans donner signe de vie, particulièrement envers le paternel de cette famille. D’un moment d’hésitation, elle ouvrit la bouche mais il fit le premier pas sous le regard de sa femme et de son fils, Clark :

― Tu m’as tellement manquée ma fille, je suis heureux que tu sois là !  
― Moi aussi, moi aussi, ce répétât-elle, en lui caressant le dos, désolée pour tout ça.  
― Hum, ce n’est rien, tu es revenue et cela est essentiel pour tout le monde, l’ambiance était calme et triste sans toi à la maison. Viens, tu dois être fatiguer de ton voyage.  
―Pas tellement, avec l’accident de voiture et tout ça, je n’ai pas vraiment dormi de toute façon.  
―Clark m’a expliqué, mais on ne va pas se fâcher à cause des Luthors, encore. Vient, Martha ?

Martha fut tellement heureuse de revoir son enfant rentrée à la maison qu’elle pleura un bon coup : 

―Mam…Je suis là, je ne vais plus vous quittez comme ça, promis.  
―Oooohhhh, tu m’as tellement manquée, ma chérie ! Viens, je t’ai fait du chocolat bien chaud avec de la crème chantilly par-dessus et de la guimauve.  
―Tu connais toujours mes goûts, c’est agréable de revenir à la maison.  
―Alors, tu as dormi chez les Luthor’s, cette nuit, je suppose ?   
―Papa, Lex a été très correct envers moi. On n’a rien fait, si tu veux savoir.  
―Je ne parlerai pas de ça, commença-t-il en posant sa veste sur le porte manteau, je parlais du fait, que tout cela été sa faute. Ta fuite, si précipitée à l’autre bout du monde…  
―Papa, j’en avais besoin et j’ai eu des belles rencontres au Japon.  
―Au Japon ? Carrément, tu as été si loin ? 

―Oui, j’avais besoin de voir des choses différentes que de Smallville, et de nos histoires familiales qui pèsent toujours sur les Luthors, souffla-t-elle en posant sa tasse de chocolat sur la table de cuisine, puis, ce voyage m’a fait du bien.  
―Du moment que cela t’a permis de te reposer sans penser à ta famille.  
―Jonathan, fit sa femme en haussant le ton, elle vient juste de revenir à la maison !

Jonathan ferma les yeux :

―Je suis égoïste, je le sais, commença-t-elle, cependant je n’ai jamais rien dit au sujet de Clark sur son secret envers Lex qui me pose toujours des questions sur lui. Il n’est pas naïf, il cherchera jusqu’au bout la vérité sur les dons de Clark. Moi, je n’ai jamais rien dit ! J’ai toujours tenue ma langue jusqu’à maintenant et malgré des menaces que j’ai eu dans ma vie au lycée, dans la rue par nos ennemis. Je n’ai jamais rien lâchée ! 

Il sourit :

―Papa, elle a raison. Elle n’a jamais rien dit à Lex.  
―Clark, inutile de prendre ma défense, s’il te plaît.  
―Si, il le faut, sinon ça va recommencer et la prochaine fois, il aura un drame.  
―Clark, je me suis débrouillée toute seule pendant 2 mois, seule, je peux me défendre.  
―Certes, mais comme tu l’as si bien dit, on a des ennemis partout.  
L’ambiance se calma de nouveau et Jonathan frotta les cheveux de pailles de sa fille qui fut surpris de son geste. Il repartit travailler à la ferme sans dire un mot :

―Il est encore vexé parce que j’ai dormi chez Lex ?   
―Il n’y a pas que ça, il a mal supporté ton absence à la maison et le fait que tu sois parti sans rien dire, ma chérie. C’est tout, il lui faut du temps. Je suppose que Lex vient te chercher ?  
―Oui, il a eu un accident dans son usine et il me récupère juste après. Désolée, si je ne reste pas à la maison, il est trop tot encore, maman.

―Ce n’est pas grave, je peux comprendre. Si tu veux te changer, tu peux. La salle de bain est toujours libre à l’étage dans ta chambre.  
―Merci, mam…Cafouilla-t-elle en se dirigeant vers les escaliers….

Une fois arrivée en haut des escaliers, elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain et ferma la porte derrière elle aussitôt, soulagée. Tout en se dirigeant vers le lavabo de sa chambre, la rousse se regarda dans le miroir avec un air différent sur son propre reflet. Elle fut furieuse contre elle-même car elle vit encore la déception dans les yeux de son vieux père et pensa :

« Pourquoi je réagis comme ça ? Bordel, ça ne me ressemble pas et je suis toujours en colère contre moi-même depuis mon départ si soudain de cette famille, si parfaite ! Si, intense, si particulier, je…Je ne sais pas si ma place est toujours la bienvenue dans cette famille. Je sais que ce sont mes parents mais depuis que Clark est avec nous. Je me sens à l’écart et je ne suis pas une fille, si parfaite, si gentille que ça. Envers le monde extérieur, en tous cas. Je me punie, je me fais du mal et je me pose encore des questions de nos jours. Pourquoi je revenue à la maison ? Pourquoi je suis de retour à Smallville et pourquoi je sens que Jo-rel est derrière tout ça ? »


	4. Chapitre 4 : Conversation père & fils Kent

Toujours dans la salle de bain, la jeune femme se changea rapidement et s’attacha les cheveux en queue de cheval. Portant une belle tenue classique, Mary Kent se faufila dans sa chambre et tomba sur Lex qui regarda ses objets personnels. Touchant ses outils, le chauve milliardaire, se tourna vers elle. Il a posé son regard sur elle, souriant finement. En regardant la fille des Kent esquissa un sourire en le voyant posé dans sa propre chambre. Ça faisait une éternité qu’elle ne l’avait pas vu ici, chez elle. Elle ne lui adressa pas la parole car elle fut gênée par la présence du milliardaire qui s’approcha d’elle, d’un pas lent et silencieux :

― Tu te sens mieux après une bonne douche, commença-t-il, tu as l’air d’avoir une meilleure mine, Mary Kent. Termina-t-il, dans un souffle court.  
― Oui, je me suis reposée un peu. Tu es déjà de retour de ton usine qui a pris feu ?  
― Oui, rien de grave dans l’ensemble, juste des pertes matérielles qui coutent une fortune aux yeux de mon cher père, se plaignit le chauve, tu vas mieux ? Dit-il, d’une voix calme et douce.   
― Oui, je vais un peu mieux. Je prépare mes affaires et j’arrive dans quelques minutes, Lex, d’accord ?   
― Pas de problème, tu veux que je t’aide un peu ? Se proposa le milliardaire au grand cœur. 

Elle lui sourit et pris quelques affaires de rechange pour quelques jours. Une fois rentrés chez Lex Luthor, ils se séparèrent quelques instants afin que Mary rangea chez affaires dans son placard pour qu’elle s’installe de nouveau chez les Luthor temporairement. Dans le grand salon, Lex tomba sur son vieux père aveugle et sourit finement :

―Papa ? Tu n’es pas resté à l’hôpital ? Pour tes soins ?   
―Lex, ce sont eux qui viendront vers moi, je veux rester à la maison pour être tranquille temporairement et j’ai entendu la voix douce Mary Kent. Elle est revenue à la maison ?   
―Temporairement, papa. Elle est revenue de son voyage au Japon. Elle est fatiguée.  
―Je voudrais bien lui parler, s’il te plait. Ton ami me tiendra compagnie et gagnera un peu d’argent.  
―Je doute qu’elle s’intéresse à tes magouilles, papa. Mary est humble et épuisée par son voyage.   
―Hum, tu es toujours amoureux d’elle ou je me trompe ? Devina, son vieux père ne souriant.  
―Cela ne te regarde pas. Pesta le chauve en lui tournant le dos, légèrement.

Lionel sourit et dit :

―Arrête de me voir comme un adversaire, fiston.  
―C’est le cas, papa.. Ne boit pas trop de vin rouge, on a une invitée à la maison.   
―Ne t’inquiète pas pour ça, tu devrais surveiller tes arrières Lex.   
―Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? Par-là ? Souffla Lex en tournant légèrement son dos à trois quarts.  
―L’usine n’a pas explosé pour rien, ce n’est pas un accident. L’arrivée subite de Mary à la campagne n’est pas une coïncidence, c’est tout. Ne refait pas la même erreur qu’avec Helen cette veuve noire.  
―J’ai compris, la leçon. Mary est différente et je pensais que tu l’as voulu en tant que belle-fille ?

Le concerné but son verre de vin rouge et rigola doucement. Il remit son opéra en boucle et écouta la chanson avec plaisir. Derrière la porte, Lex souffla et caressa son front avec un geste nerveux. Soudain, la voix délicieuse de la sœur de Clark la tira de ses pensées sombres. Elle se positionna à quelques pas de lui dans le long couloir luxueux du manoir des Luthoriens. Il s’approcha d’elle, lentement, mollement, souriant :

―Ton père est renté ? On dirait…  
―Oui, malheureusement, il me voit toujours comme un adversaire, hélas.  
―ça va changerait, crois-moi, tu veux que je lui parle ? Il m’écoutera, comme il l’a toujours fait.  
―Essaie, mais il est buté de toute façon et il est désagréable, en ce moment.  
―Oui, j’ai entendu des rumeurs, il est aveugle, c’est ça ? C’est arrivé comment ?   
―Lors d’un accident dans Luthorcorps et il a été touché à la colonelle vertébrale.   
―Je suis désolée Lex. Si, j’avais été là j’aurai pu vous sauvez tous les deux.  
―Tu ne le pouvais pas, tu as été avec Helen à ce moment-là, elle a failli te tuer.  
―Je sais, je m’en souviens encore de cet épisode intrépide. Souffla-t-elle, péniblement.   
―Désolée, tu veux que je te prépare le diner ? Je suppose que tu as faim ?   
―Depuis quand un Luthor prépare le repas ? Ça m’intrigue.  
―Depuis longtemps, aller vient. 

Il prit la main chaude de Mary Kent et ils se dirigèrent vers les cuisines Luthoriens.  
À la ferme des Kent, l’ambiance fut totalement différente et Jonathan travailla encore malgré l’heure tardive. Vingt et une heure était déjà passé et il n’avait pas encore mangé. Il n’entendit même pas que son estomac lui cria famine. Clark lui emmena son repas avec un regard inquiet et triste envers lui. Ce dernier devina à quoi il pensait :

―Tu te fais du souci pour ta sœur ?   
―Oui et je n’aime pas vous voir fâcher aussi longtemps, cela me brise le cœur !  
―Clark, j’aime ta sœur autant que toi et rien ne changera cela !  
―Alors, pourquoi tu lui en veux encore ? Explique-moi, papa !

Il eut un lourd silence et Jonathan répondit :

―Je suis un Kent et les Kent sont butés en règle générale, commença le blond, Mary m’a déçu, c’est vrai, mais elle restera ma fille. Si, elle a toujours besoin de moi pour la protéger des Luthors, je serai toujours présent pour elle, Clark. Peu importe, comment peu importe les moyens que j’employai pour la sortie de ses griffes, tu m’entends ? 

Clark haussa un sourcil, l’air intrigué :

―Tu comptes faire des menaces à Lex ?  
―Non, j’irai chercher ma fille par ma propre volonté et par la peau des fesses, s’il le faut !  
―Papa, elle ne reviendra pas pour autant, tu le sais ?

―Je sais, mais ta mère m’a dit qu’elle a été vexée car je ne lui ai pas dis ce que j’avais sur le cœur et je dois lui parler demain matin. Ne t’inquiète pas tout va s’arranger et pour les 18 ans de ma fille, je veux que cela soit parfait aussi. Que cela ne se soit pas un gâchis encore sa fête d’anniversaire.  
―Avec tout ce qu’il s’est passé aussi l’année dernière au lycée et le bal, je pense qu’elle en a un peu marre et que l’histoire se répète tout le temps papa.   
―Oui, je le sens aussi que tout cela va se répéter encore mon fils. Tu sais j’ai confiance envers ta sœur car jusqu’à maintenant elle se tient à carreau pour ton secret envers Lex. Je sais que cela ne doit pas être facile mais j’ai peur qu’elle craque un jour. J’ai peur qu’elle le dise sans y penser vraiment.  
―Ca n’arrivera pas, je te le promets. Je veille sur elle aussi.

Jonathan serra Clark dans les bras et ce dernier ferma les yeux quelques instants.


End file.
